winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 513
Sirenix is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx Club are in the simulator as Faragonda, Griselda, and Palladium watch their training progress.Unfortunately,when the winx try to converge their Harmonix power, Bloom lost his concentration as she's worried about her sister Daphne.Then,as the girls talking about sirenix,the Sirenix book appear and told them the last part (riddle) to gain sirenix.After a long search for their last test which they had to find the source of sirenix.Bloom found the solution for the last riddle. The Winx must go to Lake Roccaluce to search for the source of sirenix and open the gate to the Infinite Ocean and earn their Sirenix and when they arrive, they found the water in the lake is getting drained, meaning that it's dying and only that person could make this happen: Tritannus. They transform into their Harmonix forms and dive into the lake. Upon entering, they come across Tritannus and a giant oil glob monster and get into a heated battle with both of them. However, they have to stop in the middle of the fight in order to prevent the lake from dying any further. So, the Winx converge their powers and that restores the lake back to its original form. Then, they gain entrance into the Infinite Ocean itself and immediately after entering, they finally transform into their Sirenix forms. Meanwhile, Tritannus uses his powers to drain Daphne of her Sirenix powers and gives them to the Trix, giving them Dark Sirenix abilities.When the winx enter the Infinite Ocean,they were in their 3D forms as they weren't supposed to.Either than that,they change their hair colour because the water in the Infinite Ocean changes them.The winx explore the infinite ocean and saw various species of fish swimming in the ocean.However,the supreme guardian of sirenix told the winx that Tritannus had enter in the infinite ocean with the sirenix trix and asked them to be careful. Major Events *The Winx open the gate of the Infinite Ocean and gain Sirenix. *The Trix received a more evil and darker version of Sirenix called Dark Sirenix. *Tritannus summons more mutants than ever. *Daphne's Sirenix power was absorbed by Tritannus and given to the Trix. Debuts *Omnia *Sirenix *Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix *Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Aisha *Faragonda *Griselda *Tritannus *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Nissa *LemmyLithia Sonna *Serena *Illiris *Desiryee *Daphne *Omnia *Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix *Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix Trivia * This is the first time the Trix, Tritannus, and the Winx Club were shown in computer-animation in the TV series. * This is the last and final appearance of Harmonix. * This is the first appearance of the Winx Club and the Trix in their Sirenix forms. * Starting with this episode, there is a new opening sequence. This new one uses three-dimensional computer animation instead of two-dimensional hand-drawn animation and removes all traces of Believix and Harmonix, and replaces it with Sirenix. Mistakes Coming soon... Voice cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly D. Brooks as Stormy *Adam Wylie as Tritannus Quotes *'Tritannus: Icy! *'Icy: Coming honey. *'''Stella: '''Man, there's always a catch! Videos Italian: http://www.videolog.tv/video.php?id=855168 English: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81vKu_-dRGo Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub Category:Sirenix Category:Fairies